


Love Worth Fighting for

by Wolf_lover_of_michigan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_lover_of_michigan/pseuds/Wolf_lover_of_michigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mess with Braga Dom asks Brian go with him to Mexico, will he finally be able to admit his feeling for the blond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Worth Fighting for

Not bata read, please enjoy and review

 

Doms POV

Dom watched at Brian lay on the ground still as death, Fenix stood over him gun pointed straight at Brian's head. Images of Letty flashed through his head, there was no way he could lose Brian the same way he had lost Letty. He didn't think twice about hitting the Gas, Brian was a safe distance out of the way, at that moment His own life didn't matter, what mattered was that few second when his eyes met Fenix's, they both knew Letty was about to have the revenge she deserved. Maybe that wasn't the thought running throw the bastards head, but really Dom could care less what he thought. 

 

There was no time to hit the brakes as Dom watched in horror as Brian reached over grabbing Fenix leg holding him in place so he couldn't run from the approaching car. Everything slowed down, almost as if life had put on slow motion as the car smashed into Fenix effectively ending his life and giving me the revenge Letty deserved.

 

Dom didn't spare a look to Fenix as he jumped out of the car, Brian was still on the ground as Dom made it to his side. The pained look nearly stopped him dead in my tracks.

"You alright Bri?" Dom asked as he kneeled down next to blond. It barely registered in his head how stupid the question was as he watched his best friend lay injured on the desert floor. Brian groaned and nodded as he sat up. Lifting the corner of his shirt Dom’s heart nearly stopped he stared down at the gaping hole in his friends side. The blond was lucky though he would be okay. Dom couldn't help but look away from Brian for a moment as he laid his hand gently on Brian's leg. Brian had come too close to being a victim today. A world without Brian is not one he wanted to live in.

 

Brian watched the emotions play out on Dom’s face as they sat there in the hot dirt.

For a moment Dom felt anger rising he had come so close to losing Brian with this little stunt, so close. The thought of never being able to tell Brian how he felt for him sent cold chills down his spine even in the desert sun. Before Brian even knew what happened Dom leaned over laying a gentle kiss on Brian’s forehead before finally letting his eyes meet Brian's. “You scared the shit out of me Buster, don't ever do that again."

 

Brian stilled for a Moment as he looked up at his friend unsure of why Dom had kissed him. Sure he had imagined Dom kissing him many times Especially in Miami where the memory of Dom had been fresh. Those nights the only relief that would come was a cold shower and his hand. 

Dom watched the range of emotions playing out on the cops face, He couldn't tell if Brian was more shocked or confused. It was a good sign that Brian hadn't decked him the moment he kissed him.

"Just relax for a moment" the blond nodded as he slumped back down on the ground as he watched Dom walk over to Braga. The drug lord looked fearful for his life, and rightfully so...he has taken family away from them. Dom grabbed the broken seat belt from Brian's car, Braga tried to back away as he approached with the strap in hand

"You are a dead man Toretto, you and your little Bitch over there." Dom saw red as leaned snatching Braga up effortlessly by the shirt. 

“You will never threaten or even think about Brian ever again, do you understand me." The rage was nearly blinding as he thought of the danger Brian could be in. The thought of ending Braga here and now came to mind.

"Fuck you Toretto." He barely got the words out before Dom’s fist connected with his face. After tying Braga up, Dom looked over at Brian for a moment, the blond now sat pushed up against the tire of his car eyes squeezed shut from the pain. His heart hurt at the thought of leaving Brian here, alone. Who did Brian have back home to take care of him as he healed. Dom couldn’t remember ever hearing of a family. He just couldn’t phantom the idea of Brian being laid up alone.

“I have to get out of here before the cops show up, you coming or staying." He asked hoping Brian longed to be with him as much as he did him. 

"Do you really want me to, I wronged you in so many ways... I don't even know how you can stand to look at me?" The sorrow in Brian's bright blue eyes hurt his heart. He wanted nothing more to wrap Brian in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. It hurt that he couldn't do that yet, they had to move past the hurt first.

"Everything is in the past now Brian, it's just us right here right now." Brian eyes met Dom’s as he sat there debating on whether or not to turn his life upside down again for the Second time for the man he loved.

"That's not what I asked you Dom." Brian asked as he leaned his head back against the fender of the car.

Dom kneeled down next to him putting a finger under his chin, he leaned forward brushing his lips against Brian's in a feather soft kiss.

"I want you with me." Brian nodded as he leaned into the kiss. After a moment of shock the kiss grew in intensity, but this was neither the time nor the place for this.

"Then let’s get the hell out of here, we need to get you fixed up before you bleed to death." Brian groaned as Dom helped him stand. Their only option of transportation was Fenixs car, as crappy of an option that was at the moment it was the only option. As soon as they could get over the border the pair’s first priority would be getting a hold of one of the cars Dom had stashed.

"Keep pressure on that." Brian nodded as Dom helped him to the passenger side. Brian was silent as Dom laid a soft kiss on his cheek. “Were going to talk about that stunt you pulled back there, don't think you can give me that cute smile get away with putting your life in danger.” Brian laughed before he groaned in pain again.

“Don’t make me laugh, it hurts too much.” Brian smirked as Dom closed the door. Dom smirked as he got in the driver’s side. “Don’t make me put me put you over my knee Buster.” Brian only smirked as Dom put the car in drive.

 

He would be hurting for a few days but he would be okay. Dom kept glancing over at Brian as they made it over the Mexican border. After everything He had done the last thing he deserved was love, No matter what he couldn't let Brian go now. No matter what had happened in the past losing him was worse than holding on to whatever anger he had for what the blond had done. If it wasn't for him Dom would have been locked up or worse, no other officer of the law would have given over his keys with no regards to the consequences for himself or what he would lose. 

Dom watched as Brian leaned against the door, eyes closed in pain as Dom drove as steady as possible over the bumpy desert.

"Sorry babe, not much I can do about the bumps." Brian glanced over at Dom as Dom laid a hand on this leg.

"I know" he groaned in pain.

"Just relax, we will be able to stop soon." He nodded as he closed his eyes. He prayed he would try to sleep for a while. At least it would give him a small break from the pain, Dom let his hand rest on Brian’s leg as the blond kept his eyes tightly closed. 

 

Three hours later we finally pulling the car into a dark garage. Dom watched Brian for a moment before he leaned over kissing the now ex-cop softly on the on the forehead. Brian looked around confused for a moment before he stretched and instantly regretted it.

"I have a friend who can look you over, I want to make sure you are okay." He nodded as he opened the door slowly sliding his legs around to the side. Dom hurried to his side in case he needed his help. He was breathing hard by the time he stood.

Brian smiled as Dom stepped closer so he could wrap his arm around the blonde's shoulder, he groaned as he put his weight on the bigger man.

A few seconds later an older woman walked out the door attached to the garage.

"Dominic what happened?" She asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"We were in an accident, Brian needs help." Dom said as he helped his friend walk out of the garage.

"Let's get him inside before he falls." The woman said as she stepped up besides Brian wrapping her arms around Brian. 

"I wouldn't let him fall." Brian looked over at him and smiled as he helped him into the living area.

"Lay him down here." Brian was more than happy to lay down on the sofa as Dom sat at the head of the couch letting him lay his head on his lap. Dom watched as Leah fussed over Brian, stitching him back up and declaring that he had a few broken ribs. He was so thankful that the crash hadn't done worse damage to him, because of that asshole, he had already lost Letty, he wasn't about to lose Brian the same way. Brian's wasn't happy when Leah had him sit up so she could wrap his ribs.

"The pressure on them will make them feel better." Dom leaned kissing him on the forehead as he grunted in pain. He hope the distraction was enough to make the blond forget about the pain even if it was only for a moment.

"You're going to be okay babe." He whispered in his softly, trying to do his best to comfort the man that had taken his heart.

Leah looked up at Dom and smiled he stroked the back of Brian’s hand.

"I wasn't aware you were batting for the other team Dominic." She smirked as she watched us. 

"Neither was I till Brian came into my life." Brian reached up and grabbing my hand as another wave of pain crossed his face.

"I have some pain killers he can take, it will at least take the edge of the pain so he can sleep." Dom nodded as she disappeared into the next room.

Looking down at Brian Dom closed his eyes for a moment as he looked at Brian, bare chested covered in Bruises and bandages. Tonight could have been so much worse, for a moment he let his mind drift to the possibilities of what could have happened.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner to help you." Dom whispered looking down at the blond. Dom stroked his face as Brian relaxed as much as possible.

"You did just fine babe." Brian said as he looked up at me with a smirk.

"Who said you could call me that." he asked with a smirk

"You did when you decided to call me babe." Brian smiled as he reached over grabbing Dom’s hand again.

Dom shook his head with a smile as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the ex-cops, he was so afraid to hurt him as he gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dominic take that into the next room I don't want to see you two get freaky." She smiled as she handed Brian a few pills and a bottle of water both of which he gladly swallowed down.

"Get him to bed Dom before these pills knock him out, a good night’s sleep will help him a lot."

It took Brian a moment before he swung his legs to the side of the sofa, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as I helped him stand.

"Don't worry Buster it's not too far of a walk, I have an apartment beside the shop.” Brian nodded as he concentrated on walking.

It was slow but finally they finally made it, Dominic felt better now that he had Brian in his own space where he knew he was safe and could protect him. He led him through the next set of Doors to the tiny bedroom. Brian groaned as he set down on the bed. He had become more and more droopy eyed since he had taken the pain pills. 

"Come on let's strip you down the rest of the way, you will be more comfy sleeping with out clothes. Brian smirk as his eyes met Dom’s.

"I knew you were just trying to get in my pants Dom." Dom chuckled shaking his head. He watched as Brian unbuttoned his pants lifting his hips just a little as he pushed them down. 

Dom helped him remove them the rest of the way. He bit his lip as he looked down at him laying half naked and gorgeous.

"You know you can touch me Dom." He smirked as he sat up a little propping his arms up on his elbows.

"Not till you're better I wouldn't risk hurting you." Dom leaned down kissing him again

He nodded as he scooted back in bed. Dom was silent as he quickly striped down to his boxers. Brian watched him with hungry eyes as Dom pulled off his pants. Dominic smirked as he walked out of the room checking the door was locked and the alarm was set. He wanted to know he could sleep and hold Brian while the blond healed and not have to worry about anyone bothering them.

Brian was settled in bed by the time he got back. He opened his eyes as the larger man climbed in bed next to him pulling the covers over them, he debated pulling Brian into his arms, but wasn't sure if he should with his injuries

"Don't worry Dom, you won't hurt me." Brian whispered with his eyes closed, Kissing him on the forehead as he settled with snuggling in place of holding him 

"This will do for now, I hope you know you are not off the hook for putting yourself in danger." Brian smirked as me, the moonlight shined through the window just enough to cast a soft light on them. He knew Brian didn't want him to see just how amused he was about the situation.

"I’m choosing to believe that's the pain pills making you loopy and not you just having no respect for your own mortality." Dom groaned as he held Brian just a little bit tighter.

"I'm okay Dom, you're okay, that's all that matters right now, were together and I don't plan on wasting a moment of happiness by freaking out on what could have happened." He was silenced as Dom crashed his lips to Brian’s. The blond bit his lower lip softly as Dom pulled away.

"I already lost you once Brian, I couldn't survive losing you again." Dom said softly not loosening his grip on the blond.

"I'm sorry Dom, for everything." Brian said as he laid his head down on Dom’s shoulder.

"I don't want to hear how sorry you are, you lied to me, but you redeemed yourself when you proved that you are family. A cop wouldn't have let me go, but family would." he smiled as he watched as Brian began to fight his sleep. Dom smiled as he leaned over kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Go to sleep Buster, we'll talk when you are firing on all eight again." Brian only smirked as he settled down next to Dom. Dom watched as blond breaths became even, only then did he allow himself to drift off to sleep.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************

Dom woke to a feeling that he wasn't quite used to, Opening his eyes his brown eyes met with Brian’s bright blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with mischief, Dom groaned as Brian slipped his boxers down further, freeing his now aching member that Brian had worked up while he slept.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping Buster, how are you are supposed to get better messing around like this.” Dom smirked as he stroked the side of Brian’s face.

“I’m injured Dom not dead, besides I couldn't help myself, I need you Dom. I need to know we are truly okay after everything that has happened.” Dom heart nearly shattered into a million pieces as he looked up at the blond. It was so clear that even after all of these years he was still carrying around demons that reminded him of the choices he had once made.

“Bri, were okay, we don't need sex right now to prove that we are okay.”

“Dom, do you not want Me.” the question took Dom by surprise, how could he not want the handsome blond, the man he trusted with his life even after everything that happened.

“How could you say that Brian, you are the only one I want?” Dom questioned softly as he reached up grabbing Brian's arms until he slid up next to him. Dom tried to ignore the feeling of his balls going nearly blue as he looked into the eyes of the man he planned on spending the rest of his life with.

“Then make love to me Dom, I need to feel you, I need you so much.” Dom silenced him by smashing his lips against his lovers. Brian groaned as Dom slipped his tongue inside Brian mouth, the blond was eager to let Dom take control as Dom pushed on him gently till he was lying flat on his back.

Brian bit his lip softly as Dom pulled away looking down at his handsome blue eyed angel.

“We can do this if you promise me, you will let me do the work and take care of you.” Dom said with a serious glare, he half expected a smart ass remark from the blond. He was pleasantly surprised when Brian only nodded.

“Okay then” Dom whispered as snuggled closer to Brian. Brian groaned as Dom crashed his lips to Brian’s again. Brian held onto Dom as he felt him reach over reach behind him grabbing a tube of lube of the nightstand.

“You were prepared.” Brian asked as he broke the kiss, Dom groaned as Brian began to kiss down his jaw and all the way down his neck.

“I know you Buster, I didn't want to be caught unprepared and accidently hurt you more than you are.” Brian only groaned in reply as he nibbled on Dom’s ear lobe.

“Relax for me baby” Dom said as Brian groaned as he began to finger the blond tight hole. Brian grasped onto Dom’s shoulders as he slipped the first finger inside of him.

“More Dom, I need more.” Dom only smiled as he slipped a second finger inside of his lover. He watched with fascination as Brian began to thrust on his fingers. Dom smiled as Brian cried out as he bumped his prostate.

“Does that feel good baby?” Dom asked as he slipped a third finger inside of him.

“Stop teasing me Dom and get inside of me.” Brian snapped with his eyes squeezed tightly closed. Dom couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned down kissing Brian gently.

“Promise me you will tell me if your ribs start to hurt too badly.”

‘I promise Dom, now will you please fuck me before I die.” Brian asked 

“We can't have that now can we?” Dom smirk as he lined his throbbing erection up before gently slipping inside of the blond barring himself balls deep in his lover.

“Damn Dom” Brian groaned as he grabbed a hold of his aching member, moving in time with Dom who began to set a punishing pace. Dom watched as Brian came apart Cumming all over his chest. He was slightly shocked that Brian had cumed so fast, he smirked as he watched his man come down from the high of his orgasm as Dom contained to brutalize his hole.

“Fuck I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Brian groaned as Dom continued to thrust. Dom leaned down crashing his lips against his lovers as he trusted a few more minutes before he too followed Brian over the edge. Brian held onto Dom tight did his best to keep his weight off Brian as he trailed feather soft kisses across the blond face.

‘Do you believe me now when I say we are okay babe?”

“Yeah I believe you.” Brian smirked, he winced slightly as Dom pulled out, already feeling empty from Dom absence.

“I didn’t hurt you did I.”

“Of course you didn't.” Brian smiled as Dom met his gaze.

“You wouldn’t have told me if I did, would you?” Dom growled as he leaned down kissing Brian softly on the lips again.

“Dom trust me what you did for me tonight was beyond amazing, there is no way you couldn’t have hurt me. The only way you could have done so was by not making love me. I needed to know you are truly mine.”

“You need to let this fear go Brian, You have me everything that happened in LA is over and done with. It’s just us now Bri starting our lives over together.”

“Together”

“Yes, we will be okay as long as we can remember that babe."

*********************************


End file.
